


The End

by Ktee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M, Other, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:14:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24753781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ktee/pseuds/Ktee
Summary: An unfulfilled wish. Age operation.
Relationships: Regulus Black & Sirius Black, Regulus Black/Sirius Black
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	The End

(This is also a translation practice for me. Feel free to correct me if something wrong, thank you.)

"The End" Regulus Center, Regulus Black& Sirius Black

by Traveler

Summary: An unfulfilled wish. Age operation.

\------------------------

Regulus walked in a white mist.

He walked aimlessly. 

Suddenly, there seemed to be someone's voice in front.

He went through the fog and saw a little boy with black hair.

The boy has gray eyes.

He looked a little anxious and alert.

" Hey-who are you? " he asked.

Regulus did not answer, but said: " It's impolite to call others "Hey", kid.”

The boy hummed and changed his attitude.

He said: " So, ‘sir’-did you see this place- with anyone else? "

Regulus slightly smiled.

" Who are you looking for? I have seen lots of people before. "

The little boy rolled his eyes for his amused tone and said: " My brother, a little shorter than me, looks like me, and is a little crybaby. "

Regulus listened and didn't know how to react for a while, but he rarely- wanted to laugh.

" If your brother knows you described him like this, he will not be happy. " Regulus said softly.

The boy raised his eyebrows.

" It seems—'Your Excellency’ didn't see him. Then I'm going to leave you now. "

" How do you know I haven't seen him? " Regulus asked.

" If you have seen him-you will know that I am right. " The boy said, " Goodbye-I have to find my brother. "

Regulus suddenly felt a little funny and annoying when he saw that the little boy was really gone.

" Wait, " he said, " I know where he is. "

The little boy looked back at him suspiciously.

Regulus said, "But-it is not very easy to find where he is. Why are you looking for him?"  
"’Your Excellency’-This question is really interesting. He is my younger brother, and I would find him no matter how far away," the little boy said. "He may be crying now, I have to hurry up." 

‘So just tell me where he is’.

Regulus could almost read this message on his face. He looked at the little boy who looked like an adult, and suddenly wanted to tease at him.

He said to the little boy: " Your brother is doing very well now. I saw him having a lot of new friends. Maybe he has forgotten you? "

The little boy seemed surprised.

However, within two seconds, he returned to his tone.  
" Well, thank you, ‘Your Excellency’, for telling me. "

He said, and changed his voice. " But even if he is doing well, I have to know where he is. ‘Your Excellency’-would you like to say? "

Regulus looked at the little boy's face.

Then he suddenly said:  
" Don't call me ‘your Excellency’, call me brother-I will tell you, deal? "

The boy seemed trying not to roll his eyes and grunted.

But his was direct on his mouth: " brother - " he said, " Can you tell me now? "

Regulus smiled happily.

" Well... he is in a cave by the sea. There is a lake in the cave, and there is a small island in the middle of the lake-he is there. "

Regulus said: " He has many companions. You don't have to go to him. "

The boy looked at him suspiciously. He turned around and seemed to be ready to leave.

" Where are you going? " Regulus asked.

" Go to that ' sea cave '" , the boy said slowly, "I feel that - you never seen him at all, have you? "

" Oh, you think I'm lying. " Regulus said with a smile.

" Look behind you," he said.

The boy turned his head, and was immediately taken back two steps in shock.

It was a huge cave, damp and cold, and even though they were just standing at the entrance of the cave, they felt the air of death.

" It's impossible for him--impossible to run to such a place on his own! " the boy said loudly.

" --What if he had to? " Regulus asked.

The boy turned pale.

" What are you going to do? " Regulus crouched down and gently touched the little boy's head.

" Go back to find your mother first? Your mother... maybe also looking for you. "

He said, holding the boy's hand. " Go, I will take you to find her... "

The little boy withdrew his hand.

" You told me—he had a good time with new friends? " He said coldly, with some accusations in his eyes: " No. I have to get my brother back first. "

" Ah, I lied, " Regulus admitted, " but everything else is true. "

" Just go and find your mother first and they can help you. Isn't that faster? " Regulus said. " Moreover, you are also scared, aren’t you? You don't need to be brave, "

The little boy's face was pale, but he still said:

" He must be more afraid than me. I can't leave him here alone-- "

Regulus laughed and said: " But you can't do anything if you go inside by yourself. "

The little boy paused and took a step back, and was annoyed and alienated:

" Okay-thank you for ‘your excellency’s’ help. The rest is my business. "

He passed through Regulus and walked into the cave.

Regulus looked at his back in silence.

Until the boy was about to disappear, he asked in a loud voice:

" Can you tell me your brother's name? "

The boy waved his hand without looking back.

Just when he thought he would not get a reply, he heard the boy's voice.

" Regulus. His name is Regulus-- "

  
Regulus smiled.

It doesn’t matter these are the truth or not. 

He stood up and the boy had disappeared. He closed his eyes.

When he opened his eyes again, there was another white mist in front of him.

That's nice.

He thought, so, he could go on.

【Fin】


End file.
